


The Water Dragon's Sons

by ashangel101010



Series: The Water Dragon [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Handsome Devil Sheev Palpatine, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Sons, Suitless Darth Vader, Water Dragon!Sheev Palpatine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: The Water Dragon spends time with his sons.
Relationships: Gallo Amidala (OC) & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Sheev Palpatine & Rori Amidala (OC), Padmé Amidala/Sheev Palpatine
Series: The Water Dragon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598062
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	The Water Dragon's Sons

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

The Water Dragon’s Sons

*

Rori Amidala flops onto his mother’s cushiony lap and pouts. Padmé smiles and threads her fingers into her son’s unforgivingly curly hair. Sheev claims that Rori’s dramatics came from her side, but she knows that Rori pouts just like his father. He looks up at her with his blue eyes.

“What is it, my little moon?”

“Father loves Gallo more than me.”

“He loves you both equally.” She rubs soothing crescents and earns a nexu-like purr.

“He spends more time with him than me.” He crosses his arms, and Padmé holds back a giggle at his seriousness.

“He has too, dear, he’s the only who can teach Gallo about being a Water Dragon.” She reminds him gently.

“Are you sure that I can’t become a Water Dragon?” His blue eyes take on a watery hue.

_He’s still hurt about not being a Force-user, or even Force-sensitive. Time soothes all wounds, but he’s five and just wants his father to spend time with him._

“Rori, your father—” Sheev pops up from the lake’s depths. His golden eyes are intensely focused on them, and Padmé knows that her husband has been eavesdropping on them. Again.

_Love, you really need stop doing that! And where is Gallo?_

Sheev gestures angrily to the clear sky above them. 

_I’m sure Anakin will keep him safe._

Sheev huffs like the overprotective father that he is. He then looks at Rori and softens his expression. He holds out his arms to Rori.

“You want me?” Rori points to himself, and Sheev nods. Rori then looks at his mother.

“Alright, but I expect you both back for dinner!” She smiles as Rori scrambles off her lap and jumps off the aged dock’s edge. Sheev catches him effortlessly. Rori waves at her before he goes under with his father.

*

A ray tries to nibble on the Force bubble, but his father CHOMPS onto its fragile back and breaks its spine in half like a cracker. Rori shrieks with delight and claps enthusiastically. Schools of bluefish swim as fast as they can, but they are no match for the Water Dragon. Blood mingles with the sun-drenched depths, while fish bones entangle with the green water thymes. 

The Water Dragon will spare a few chosen by his bloodthirsty son, but they will ultimately be consumed for the family dinner.

*

Lord Vader is busy customizing a glider-sail. The bolt he was loosening falls onto the platform and then bounces into the water. Within a blink, Gallo appears with a bolt in his pink and gray hands.

“Thanks, Gallo!” He takes the bolt and rubs Gallo’s head with his natural hand. Gallo lets out a pleased noise that reminds him of a bird’s warble. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here is the link: 
> 
> A ray is part of the scalefish family on Naboo (which most of the fish names in that family are based on musical notes) and looks like a very skinny anglerfish: [Link](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/c/cc/Ray-mee-as-food.JPG/revision/latest?cb=20120612164424)
> 
> I found out that the lake where Varykino and Convergence have a view of has no name. And I’m leaving it alone for now. This is going to be the last one-shot for a while for this series. I’ll probably return to it, but most likely not for the rest of this year.


End file.
